


I Look Behind the Glass

by ScareyStrangeNeko18



Series: TheDarkEmoPoems [88]
Category: Poetry - Fandom, darkpoetry, poems - Fandom, thedarkemopoems, thedarkemotionalpoems, thedarkemotionalpoemsbyscareygirl15/scareystrangeneko18
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 15:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19276408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScareyStrangeNeko18/pseuds/ScareyStrangeNeko18
Summary: Enjoy my poem





	I Look Behind the Glass

I Look Behind The Glass   
My eyes   
Look pass   
Through   
As if I have   
Read through   
A book   
So quickly   
Knew all   
About the story   
And   
What happens   
In the book  
I look behind   
Everything   
Without   
Thinking clearly   
To   
Giving it a chance   
Curiously   
See where it goes   
Let it play out   
By observing   
Carefully   
Aware of myself   
Knowing   
What I’m doing  
Is   
Right   
Or   
Wrong   
Trust my instinct   
Look into   
The glass   
See what   
Awaits   
For me   
This is my   
Journey   
Find out   
What goes   
Inside   
The glass   
Dig deeper   
Keep going   
Forward on   
Not be   
Afraid   
Be brave   
Strong and cautious   
As going to look  
Behind the glass   
I look behind the glass


End file.
